A shy life
by SadHellhound
Summary: After escaping a school teacher, Wyatt and Justis find a box trapped on the side of their bridge. They grab it and take it home but the contents will forever bond them.


A/N hello everyone! I have a fun little story for you.. It's a story by me and Eclipse968! Go to his thing for a good story, he's currently working on it but he's doing good! If you have questions or suggestions ask, Let's begin!  
A shy life  
Chapter: 1: The shy beginning  
The clock slowly ticked as the bell ringed to signal the end of the school day but the teacher didn't acknowledge it, and continued his lesson. A teenage boy who stood at about 5ft 6in with long blonde hair, a muscular tone, and a handsome face sighed in an agitated tone as the teacher wrote happily on the board with a dark smile across his face.  
(Boy's Pov)  
I frowned at the paper in front of me as I stared at the only thing I filled out, my name. "Wyatt Williams" sat on the otherwise blank paper as the large kid next to me tapped my shoulder. I looked at him annoyed. He had ragged black hair and a cubby, pale face on a giant body that seemed impervious to hits. He smiled lightly and handed me a small sheet of paper with all the answers on it, I blinked in surprise as he took his black hood and raised it all the way to his eyes, laying his head down and quickly started to snore lightly. 'Wait. Who's that kid? Screw it, A+ here I come!' I smiled at the thought and quickly started to copy the answers as walked towards the large kid. was shorter than me at 5ft 3in and was a chrome dome, he had a huge belly and short legs, no wonder a lot of the kids here nicknamed him 'Rolly Polly.'  
I looked to see holding a ruler tightly in his right hand. I watched as slammed the ruler onto the back of the kids head. "Hmmm...?" He looked up slowly at as the other students watched intensely. "What do you think you're doing in my class room?" The kid sighs and looks him in the eyes. "I finished a few minutes ago and I know I'm getting an A+, so I wanted to get some sleep." 's evil smile slowly crossed his face. "Do you really want me to call your parents?" The kid seemed to take that as a low blow and frowned. "...N-no sir...' He smiled victories as he looked at me changing his voice to a fake accent. "Vhat do you vant Vyatt Villiams...?" I frown and ignore him as a ball of paper hits the back of his head.  
He howls with the same fake accent. "Vho threw dat!?" He turns around as the kid stands up and sighs. "You kinda deserved that, sir..." turned around quickly, smacking the poor kid in the face, drawing blood. smiles and goes to do it again but I catch the ruler with my hand with a loud smack. I grimace at the sharp pain but stare at him. "You can't do that sir..." He frowns as the big kid puts his hood back up and smiles. "Hello, Principle Smith." Valentine turns around as the big kid looks at me. "Run!" I nod and sprint out the door as Valentine starts trying to wrestle him to the ground. "You run to!" The kid pushes valentine against the wall and runs as the kids start cheering for us.  
We run full speed as I look at the kid he points to a low wall and runs over. I follow and watch him get on one knee, weaving his hands together to help me up. I roll my eyes and easily climb up and look at him. He smiles widely as his black hair covered his left eye slightly, he waves and turns around sprinting away with on his tail. I turn away and run across the low roof and jump down, kicking the back door open and rolling. I stood up and started running to the entrance of the school to get to my road.  
After a few minutes I sit down around the entrance and sigh as I hear a few footsteps behind me. I turn around quickly to see the large kid from before. He pants slightly and smiles with a wave. I stare at him and stand up as he stretches. I sigh and start pulling him away from the school towards the bridge. "Not a very talkative person are you?" He nods. "Only when I want to." His voice sounds low and rough but pretty nice.  
I nod and look around and see several girls running away from the small bridge, screaming. I blink and stare at the girls as me and the kid walk over the bridge, hearing a bloodcurdling whine from under the bridge. The kid frowns and runs to the side not seeing anything but the noise keeps going. I sigh and grab him. "Come on... It's probably nothing.." He looks at me for a long time but nods slowly.  
"Ok..." He looks over one more time and sighs. I lead him along the road as I keep thinking about the noise. I sigh and turn around to see him running back to the bridge. "Eh! Wait up!" I howl as I run after him. We arrive at the bridge in a few seconds as he looks over he turns pale, looking into the water he howls quietly. "There's a box caught on the side of the bridge!" He reaches over and tries to grab it as I run over. "Shit..." He mumbles as I reach over the side and start to fall as he grabs my ankles and lowers me down.  
I grab a hold of the box and look at him. "Ok! I got it!" He nods and pulls me up. He sets me down and I look over to my right to see one of the popular girls from school. She has beautiful long brown hair and a Tan complexion on a slim body. Her hazel eyes stare at the big kid with hate as she walks over and looks at the box. I frown at her as the kid smiles. "We should take the box home and clean whatever's inside." I nod slowly as the the girl grimaces.  
"You filthy orphan.. What are you doing with Wyatt?" I frown as the girl gets in his face. 'Orphan?' He blinks and sighs. "L-let's go..." He turns toward the way we were going and starts sprinting. I ran after him as I heard the girls footsteps behind us. 'Why is she following us?'  
I hold the box close as I run ahead of the big kid and into the barn, him and the girl follow close behind. He throws his backpack on the ground and runs over to the tub, quickly turning on the water to fill it up half way. The girl walks to me and smiles. "Hello Wyatt." I look at her, not forgetting the rude impression she gave earlier. "Hi..." I slowly nod as the she bows slightly. "I am Emma Eden." I nod slowly and look back at the kid... He's huge hands turn the valve off as he looks over. "I'm Wyatt Williams. Though I guess you know that already.." She nods as the kid comes towards us slowly, sweating from the heat and his hoodie. "Hey, orphan! Don't you need to go talk to the sisters?" He frowns and just takes the box walking to the water.  
"W-wait!" I run over and take the box back gently and set it down. "Let's see what's inside first... Ok?" He nods as Emma stands beside me. I slowly open the a box as a glob of mud with huge eyes full of fear looks at all three of us. It whines softly as the big kid picks it up and hugs it gently as it looks up at him teary eyed and terrified. He softly whispers. "Do not fret.. For I am no threat.. A monster you see.. Is clearly not me..." I smile at his soft expression as Emma whispers. "You think he wants to eat it?" I glare at her as he smiles and carefully walks to the tub.  
It shyly looks at him and at the water afraid as he whisperers. "It's not going to hurt you.. I-I'm not going to hurt you.." I walk over and watch him as Emma does the same, still standing beside me as he lowers it into the water, making sure not to let it go to deep. It whines afraid as he gets on one knee and starts to wipe some mud of its cheek gently. He blinks at the mud falls into the water and hyper yellow fur emerges. He starts wiping around under its eyes making sure not to wipe into them, as he wipes a small adorable muzzle starts to appear as the kid smiles. "Equine..? Pony maybe..." I stare at the kid as he starts to wash the rest of its face as Emma sighs.  
"Should we let him do this? He is..." The kid hears better then she expected and keeps cleaning while saying. "I am a freak. I accept that. But can you accept yourself.." She stares at him, her mouth opened wide in shock as I snicker a little.  
He nods and starts washing it's head as pink hair starts to appear, he stops. "Well... T-this is unique.." I stare in awe as Emma wipes her eyes. The kid cleans it as it proves to be long and soft in his giant hands. He's face is a soft red now as he picks the equine up. "I-I have t-to wash your underbelly a-and privates ok? S-sorry..." I stare at him as he starts to wash it's belly.  
After a few minutes of it just staring he moves down and barely wipes the mud away. It cringes and trembles slightly as the mud falls reviling it to be a female. His hands tremble as he goes to wash her back. He slowly removes the mud and stops. Slowly he grabs something as a long appendage comes off her back.. He wipes the mud off to reveal yellow feathers. In his eyes are pure curiosity, happiness, and shyness as he looks and smiles. "I-it's a female Pegasus." I stare.. Completely flat footed by the revelation. "W-what..."  
A/N yay! First chapter~ ok. So this is gonna be a primary story. Yes this is Fluttershy founded by Wyatt, Emma, and he who's name is not important enough to reveal yet! I hope y'all liked it.


End file.
